fastdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
FastDrive 2: Wanted
Summary Following the events from FastDrive: Recruit, Grayson and his crew are wanted fugitives and have scattered across the globe. When they are framed once again by a ruthless wanted fugitive name Clay Phoenix, Grayson and the crew must gear back together and take down this enemy, while trying to avoid being captured by a special task force led by Alexander Evans, a highly trained CIA agent assigned to track down and arrest them all. Genres Action, Adventure, Drama, and Thriller Composer Brian Tyler Theme song Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park Sequel FastDrive 3: Pursuit Cast and characters *'Ryan Phillippe' as Jack Rhyers *'Adam Brody' as Nate Fisher *'Camilla Belle' as Anna Rhyers *'Columbus Short' as Ron Gibson *'Trey Songz' as Aaron Gibson *'Camille Guaty' as Elena Lopez *'Rami Malek' as Ben Yuan *'Jai Courtney' as Carter Fuller *'Bianca Lawson' as Aisha Fords *'Tom Hardy' as Alex Rhodes *'Emily VanCamp' as Jenna Hills *'Clive Owen' as Vohn Phoenix *'Sonny Chiba' as Hanso Yakuza *'Rick Yune' as Chiriko Yakuza *'Cung Le' as Henichi Plot Following the events of FastDrive, professional street racer Jack Rhyers (Ryan Phillippe) is being transported to prison on a bus when his sister Anna (Camilla Belle) and his crew - Nate Fisher (Adam Brody), Ron Gibson (Columbus Short) and his brother Aaron (Trey Songz), Ben Yuan (Rami Malek), Elena Lopez (Camille Guaty), Aisha Fords (Bianca Lawson) and Carter Fuller (Jai Courtney) – lead an assault on the bus, causing it to crash and freeing Jack. Wanted by the authorities, the crew are force to split up; Nate and Anna escape to China while Jack goes his own way, not willing to risk putting Anna in any further danger and entrusts Nate to keep her safe until they see each other again. Two months later, Nate and Anna have lived in Tokyo, where they’ve made new friends, who are street racers and Nate has mastered martial arts. Anna discovers she is pregnant with Nate’s child and keeps it a secret. Soon after reuniting with Carter, Nate and Anna assists Carter and other participants in a job to secure an old military compound, which is now a hideout to street thugs, and retrieve a case fill of over 10,000 dollars. However, Nate learns that some of the thugs are undercover CIA agents; their mission is to capture one of the participants, Henichi (Cung Le), who is an elite assassin and member of the Yakuza, a ruthless gang organization. When Jack arrives with the other participants, he discovers that Henichi is planning to betray and kill them after they secure the compound and obtain the case. After securing the compound, Jack had Anna steal the case herself and escape, before he and Nate fight Henichi and his henchmen, during which Henichi kills the undercover CIA agents. After an ensues highway chase, Jack and Nate are captured and brought to Chiriko Yakuza (Rick Yune), Henichi’s boss and the childish playboy son of Hanso (Sonny Chiba), the notorious international leader of the Yakuza feared through all of China. Hanso orders the pair be interrogated to discover the location of the case, but Jack and Nate manage to escape and retreat to their safehouse, reuniting with Anna and Carter. While at the safehouse, Nate discovers that the case was a shipment from a ruthless terrorist name Ahlen Frazer. Following the murder of the undercover CIA agents, special highly trained CIA agent Alex Rhodes (Tom Hardy) and his team, including new special agent Jenna Hills (Emily VanCamp), arrive in Tokyo to arrest Jack and Nate. They travel to the safehouse, but find it under assault by Chiriko’s thugs. Nate, Anna, Jack and Carter manage to escape, and Jack suggests they split up and leave Tokyo but Anna refuses, revealing she is pregnant. They agree to stick together and stay at a hotel. Later that night, Anna is confronted by Carter, who is drunk and angry of her being with Nate and carrying his unborn child. He tries to convince her that he is deeply in love with him, but is stopped by Nate. Anna tells that she only liked Carter as a close-friend, but he doesn’t believe and pulls a gun on Nate. Jake appears and a fight between him and Carter ensues. Jack beats Carter and tells him to leave, kicking him off the team until he can pull himself together and get along with Nate. Deciding to get back at Hanso and the Yakuza, the trio plans to perform heists in stealing their money from shipments, casinos and hideouts. They contact and reunite with Ben, Elena, Aaron, Aisha and Ron, knowing they can pull it off together as a team and family. After locating one of Hanso’s most precious rich and wealthy casinos in Japan, Jack, Nate, Ben, Ron and Aaron robs the casino of its million dollars and Jack bombs the casino, sending a warning to Hanso. Enraged of his casino destroyed, Hanso demands Chiriko to eliminate Jack and his crew before he arrives in Tokyo, or he will be forever banished from the Yakuza. Chiriko hires a wanted notorious gang leader name Vohn Phoenix (Clive Owen) to take down Jack’s crew, but Vohn has a motive of his own; to take down Nate Fisher in revenge of his father putting Vohn in prison for twenty years. Jacks and the crew have pulled off another perfect heist in stealing Hanso’s shipment of new cars; however, they are attacked by Vohn and his thugs. Ben, Elena, Ron, Aaron and Aisha manage to take out Vohn’s thugs, while Jack and Nate are persuade by Vohn and Henichi, who is killed by Nate after attempting to jump onto his vehicle. Determined to avenge the death of his friend, Chiriko orders Vohn to eliminate one of Jack’s crew in revenge. While Jack, Nate, Ben, Elena, Ron, and Aaron takes down another casino, Vohn tracks down their hideout and takes Anna and Aisha in captivity. He attends to use them against Jack and the crew in order to gain the opportunity and kill them. When Jack and the others return and suspect something’s wrong, Aisha was able to warn them, yelling it’s a trap, before being shot and killed by Vohn. A fight ensues, in which, Ron is injured and Anna is rescued by Carter, earning’s Jack trust again. The crew escapes to a new hideout, where Ron mourns Aisha’s death. While driving around town, Jack is tracked down by Jenna, but the two are revealed to be in a relationship; it is revealed that the two had met one month ago in France and quickly fell in love with each other. Jenna tries to convince Jack to leave while they still can before Rhodes captures them, but Jack refuses to do so, wanting to take out Hanso before disappearing for good. Eventually, Rhodes and his team find and arrest Jack, Nate, Anna and Carter. Hanso arrives in Tokyo and is very disappointed of his son for failing to kill Jack’s crew and restore the Yakuza’s reputation. Chiriko swears to kill Jack and his crew, however, Hanso isn’t convinced of any more of his son’s promise. While transporting them to the airport for extraction to the United States, the convoy is ambushed by Chiriko and his men, and Rhodes’s team is killed. Rhodes and Jenna are saved by Jack and the rest of the crew as they fight back and escape, however, Carter is shot in the process and dies. Chiriko is taken by Jack and Nate to an old cemetery, where Ron beats and throws him into a coffin and buries him alive. Wanting to avenge his team, Rhodes and Jenna joins forces with Jack and his crew in killing Hanso and the remaining Yakuza and perform their last heist. They travel to Mount Wutai, where Hanso and Vohn have their guards and henchmen protect an unbreakable vault that keeps over 5,000,000 dollars in cash inside it. The crew breaks into Hanso’s temple and has the vault lifted by a helicopter, piloted by Ron and Elena. Jack and Nate are persuaded by the Yakuza in an ensuing chase. Ben and Aaron arrive as backup, and Jack stays behind and takes out the remaining Yakuza, leaving only Hanso and Vohn. He crashes one of their vehicles into Hanso. Jack has a final showdown with Vohn, who is killed by Nate before he could kill Jack with his shotgun. The two confront a wounded Hanso and Rhodes arrives and kills Hanso. Refusing to let them go free, Rhodes gives Jack and Nate a 24-hour head start to escape. The crew sneaks back to the United States and buries Aisha and Carter, before splitting the 5,000,000 dollars and going their separate ways again; Jenna leaves with Jack. Months later, Nate and a visibly pregnant Anna are relaxing at a beach when they are visited by Jack and Jenna. Jenna remains with Anna as Nate challenges Jack to a race, wanting to see who still got the tough, and Jack accepts.